


【博君一肖】安全感 2

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 56





	【博君一肖】安全感 2

看见王一博进来，肖战措手不及地站了起来。

“一博你怎么来了。”

“战哥，你还没回答我的问题。”王一博关好门，走进来脱掉外套。

“就是......不想回家。”肖战掩饰着，眼圈却不知不觉红了，“啊对了，你得了这么好的成绩想不想出去吃饭？我今天忙得也没做，要不—-”

“你总是这样。”王一博走上前抱住肖战打断了他，“有什么话都憋在心里不难受吗哥哥？”

肖战僵在原地。

“来了怎么不进去呢？”王一博轻柔地抚摸着肖战的后背，指尖一路滑到腰窝。

“有点急事....”肖战条件反射地回答。

王一博深深叹了口气，松开肖战，“你现在还不说吗？我什么都知道了。”

肖战垂下眼眸，“知道了你还问我。”

“我想听你自己告诉我。”

“我就是害怕....”

“害怕什么？”

“怕、怕我比不过别人......”

“宝宝，你不用和别人比，你在我心里从来也永远是最好的。”王一博抬起肖战的下巴吻了吻那颗唇边的痣，“你知道我们为什么那么笑吗？我们在说你啊。”

“说我？”肖战不太自信地瞪大了眼睛。

“对。我说要是我宝宝也能来看我就好了，我一定特别特别高兴。他是个cp粉高兴坏了。”王一博轻柔地亲吻着他的脸颊，“虽然你没进来，我还是很开心。”

肖战在王一博温柔的话语中逐渐恢复了过来，可一想到自己搞的这个乌龙又脸红起来，“我错了。”

王一博轻声笑了笑，贴上肖战的耳朵，“上次胡思乱想的后果是什么？”

肖战移开目光，紧张地扯着衣袖。

“说给我听。”

“打、打屁股。”肖战犹豫了半天最终视死如归，

“那自己找个位置趴好。”

“在这里？”肖战立刻倒退了一步，“回家...回家好不好...”

“不好。宝宝自己不回家的，那就在这里打屁股，”王一博一字一顿，“宝宝才记得住。”

肖战咬了咬唇，说话都磕磕绊绊，“可、可不可以趴在腿上。”

“当然。”王一博点点头，拉着肖战走进办公室里面的门。

这里是个套间，里面是休息室，是按照两人的喜好布置的。灰绿色的墙纸，米色的床单和柜子，还有一对忘羡玩偶，床头是两人的合照，不大的地方很是温馨（如果不在这里挨打的话）。

王一博坐到床沿轻轻拽了拽肖战的手，小兔子就自然而然地趴到了腿上。腰身露出一截，淡蓝色的裤子又把臀形衬得很好，整个曲线散发着诱惑，搞得王一博有点心神不定。

肖战趴在那里半天也没听见王一博动作，心想可能在等自己脱，埋了埋小脑袋两只手伸到后面扒裤子，由于位置别扭，左右扭了半天只脱掉一半，小屁股露了个半截更尴尬了。

小兔子为难地转过头，湿漉漉地看着小狮子，“老公.......脱不下来.....”

王一博吞了吞口水，“那就这么打。” 说着便扬起手掌拍了上去。

肖战哼了一声，感到王一博的手在自己的屁股上揉来揉去，像捏面团一样。

“唔......别揉。”肖战动了动小腿。

“小圆屁股真好看，撅起来点。”王一博又轻拍了几下，“老公要好好惩罚你。”

肖战知道王一博现在不是真的生气，就是故意羞自己，干脆也撅着屁股撒起了娇，“轻点.....”

“轻点？”王一博狠狠抽了一巴掌，“还没红呢。”

“嗯呜.....”肖战闷声喘息着。

“啪！啪！啪！”连着重度的几下成功让皮肤泛了红。

“红了嘛......”肖战揪了揪王一博的裤子。

“不够。”王一博一手掰了掰肖战的臀瓣，撩拨了一下幽深的小穴，不出意外地看见小屁股缩了几下。

“我让你收屁股了吗？”王一博一手摩挲着臀缝，一手毫不留力地抽上去一下。

“呜......”小兔子经不住王一博的蛮力，晃晃悠悠抬起了身后，嘴里哼哼着。

“是不是该把屁股打肿？”

“不要.....”

“啪！”“嗯？再说？”

“呜.......要........”小兔子带着哭腔不情愿地承认。

“怎么不出水呢宝宝。”王一博低头咬了一口面团。

“呜呜！”肖战拧着身体想躲，偏偏小手老老实实放在前面，像极了勾引，

“打肿还是出水，宝宝选一个吧。”王一博坏笑着拍了拍肖战。


End file.
